


Jack Frost

by Blue_Parakeet_Yeet



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, I'll add more tags later, M/M, and that this story will have a happy ending, just know that I love fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet/pseuds/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet
Summary: “Jack… Jack, frost. Jack Frost?” He repeated out loud. “Is that me?” As soon as he said his name, another voice, much louder than the first, rang through his head. It called out his name. As if someone close to him was desperately trying to find him.‘Jack Frost?’





	Jack Frost

When Jack first opened his eyes, he saw a blue glow above him. It was cold and he felt practically weightless, floating around.  
In a matter of seconds he was lifted out of the water, and through the ice, to come face to face with a rather strange presence.  
While he couldn’t see what was talking to him, he could hear small whispers in the back of his mind, as if someone were trying to tell him something. He couldn’t make out much, but he heard the name ‘Jack’ followed by screaming. What this was supposed to mean, he didn’t know.  
“Jack…” He repeated, his feet touching something cold below him. Looking down, he examined the ice underfoot, only to spot something out of the corner of his eye. There was, a stick, a long stick a few feet away from him. It was covered in frost.

Frost.

That sounded familiar. To familiar.

“Jack… Jack, frost. Jack Frost?” He repeated out loud. “Is that me?” As soon as he said his name, another voice, much louder than the first, rang through his head. It called out his name. As if someone close to his age was desperately trying to find him.

‘Jack Frost?’

It sounded like a man. No, not man, much younger. A boy’s voice calling out to him. His voice was so distinct against the silence of the lake. There was slight panic laced into the voice.  
“Hello?” Jack called out even though he knew the voice was in his head. He had to be sure.

No response, just as he figured.

The two voices in his head sounds so familiar, like they were standing right next to him. And yet, as hard as he tried, there were no people attached to those voices. It seemed as if there was a boundary between him and those two. He felt a rush of determination to find these two people.

That determination kept him going for years to come.


End file.
